Henry's Birthday
by ShadowKagamine
Summary: The brunette's special day is here but the only person he wanted to remember it has no idea! Walter has to find a way to fix this before it's too late. WalterxHenry fanfic. So don't like yaoi? ... Y U NO LEIK YAOI! Warning! Henry is emotional here! Reviews are still always welcome!


Finally! After about a year of writer's block I finally finished a story! Because of simplicity, I didn't want to upload chapters but never got to finishing it. I know I'm not the best author but I actually tried to be clever with it. Yeah and my grammar is probably messed up somewhere but I just wanted to get it done. I love to recieve reviews and comments/compliments and all are greatly appreciated. I have two stories that I'm working on so if you're watching me they should at some point be brought in.

Yes. My humor is probably dry but remember, I TRIED. I love Silent hill with every power in me and if I could marry it and raise beautiful sequels, I would in a heartbeat. SH4 is my favorite for the soul fact that Henry is so perfect in every way and I love Walter's creeper status that preys upon the guy. XD Also, it just SCREAMS yaoi with a megaphone into my eardrums and can't resist the shipping. SH2 is also a raging favorite based on none other than JAAAAAAAAMES SUNDERLAND~! But still, I wish someone could help me get some fanart to Deviantart or something for a title page but until I do, I might leave it blank.

Note: This story has character's from Silent Hill 1-5 so touch on them for a second so you're not lost. Some info in the story may be wrong and for now CHERYL AND HEATHER ARE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE. I'm still confused on the subject so I discard their logic and replace it with my own.

SILENT HILL BELONGS TO KONAMI. Criminal Minds belongs to Ion. Watch it and you'll understand why Walter would watch it. It's referred to once but I don't want copyright stampers up my ass. On that note, Eggo waffles belong to... well... Eggo Waffles I guess.

THIS IS SHONEN-AI, YAOI, BL, WHATEVER-YOU-WANT-TO-CALL-IT-I-DON'T-REALLY-CARE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. i'm sure you've seen this three billion times so I won't go in depth with it.

Alright... I'm Done. Just read the story and tell me what you thought. I kept going from Sentimental to comedy and vice versa I know. I'm bad at keeping topic. Anyways. Enjoy.

* * *

Henry's Birthday

Walter walked into the living room. He sat on the couch and flicked on the tv to watch Criminal Minds. After about an hour or so Henry finally came out of the bedroom and looked at his partner for a while with his arms crossed. He then shifted over to stand infront of the television tapping his foot.

"Can I help you?" Henry became irritated for some reason from the response.

"Don't you have something to say to me?"

"Um... could you move? Your ass is in the way."

"You really have nothing ELSE to say to me?" Walter looked up at the cieling and thought for a moment.

"Yeah... Could you go make breakfast and clean up? I don't feel like doing it." Henry grabbed the closest thing he could find, which was a small stool, and threw it at Walter's head. He ducked so it crashed against the wall behind him. Henry's rage gave him some serious strength. Even though Walter was still immortal, being injured was still painful.

"Woah! What's got your panties in a twist?" He then ignored him and grabbed his white turtle neck sweater off the other chair.

"I'm going out," he glared at Walter and turned back to open the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Why should I tell you?" he snapped back wrapping his tan scarf around his neck. You'll just forget anyways," and the door was slammed closed.

"What's gotten into him?" Walter just shrugged and got up to go get something to eat. Peering in the freezer, he took out a box of Eggo waffles and placed two in the toaster. He was waiting there until he heard a knock on the door and quickly opened it to see James and Harry standing in the doorway each holding something behind their backs.

"Oh, hey," he gave the two a solemn wave which they returned still with the objects behind their backs.

"Hey Walter, Henry home?" James asked.

"Nope, you just missed him, why?" the two breathed a sigh while putting whatever was inback of them infront. They were both holding two presents. James had an orange wrapped box with red lacing and Harry had a golden yellow wrapped box with a silver lacing.

"We wanted to give him these."

"Why?" They stared wide eyed at Walter and then looked at each other having concerned expressions,"What?"

"You really don't know?" Harry finally asked.

"NO I don't! What's so important?" James gave Harry a look that said 'you tell him'.

"It's Henry's birthday today." Walter processed this extremely slowly since he's never had a birthday party before his receiver came along but Henry did get giddy a few times reminding him of his special day but how was he supposed to know? A couple years ago, he was just killing off his sacraments. Back when the only thing he had to remember was the names and location of the sacrifices. Still it held value to his brunette so it did have an impact for him to forget. And anyways he should repay him for celebrating his birthday.

"Well I'm sure Henry doesn't know you forgot... right?"

"Well uh... he did take some hints."

"I can see that," James added pointing to the broken stool behind the couch,"But what are you gonna do?" Walter and James thought for a while. Harry just looked at the stool and made a mental note to never forget James's or Cheryl's birthday because he's sure he'd get something like that only they would find a plank or something heavier *cough* Great Knife *cough*

"I got it!" Walter shouted. He yelled loud enough to wake the last occupant of the house. Emerging from the bedroom, the small figure moved into the light. It was little Walter holding Robbie in one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other. He looked to be about five or six years old. Henry just couldn't part from him, so he chose to adopt him. Walter had no objections, except that when he wanted Little Walter to leave, he had to go somewhere else, no questions asked. It was usually for "alone" time with Henry but sometimes, the little one just plain annoyed himself.

"Daddy... What's going on?" Older Walter walked over and kneeled down on one leg infront of his sleepy "son". He looked at Robbie, his favorite childhood toy. It was at least half of little Walter's size so he held it with both hands and it had blood stained onto it. Henry forced him to lie and say that it was koolaid that he spilled on it for obvious reasons. After getting an idea, Bigger Walter smiled down at him creepily making him hide a bit behind his bloody bunny.

"Walter, would you like to help me out?"

"... How?" he raised an eyebrow at his 'dad'.

"I need you to go find mommy and stall him for a while."

"...s...tall? What's that?"

"You know go out through the town and keep him busy for a while. Could you do that for me?" Little W. looked around thinking but finally nodded and ran to get his coat. "Just don't say anything to mommy, alright?"

"ok!" and the little one ran out the door.

"Ok... Now what?"

"NOW... I need you guys to help me."

"...Sure, why not?" the two said in unison.

On the other side of town, a brunette sighed as he sat on a bench in front of Toluca Lake. Outside, now that all the suffering is over, has normal seasons and days go by as well as time so it was snowing and quite cold really. The fog however, only lifted a bit so the town is still a little intimidating. There aren't really that many residents in Silent Hill making it totally quiet if you were out there.

Henry stared out into the lake with a saddened face.

"He's such an idiot..." he was really upset that he didn't even get a Happy Birthday from anyone . He has plenty of good friends that could have said something at least. Gifts were the last thing on his mind, he just wanted someone to show that he wasn't going to be alone anymore. But apparently, he must have hoped for too much, but how could his request be even simpler. He couldnt help but sigh more and look out to the seemingly endless sea of Toluca Lake.  
It was about an hour before little Walter caught up to him.

"Walter? What are you doing here? Did he tell you to get out of the house again?" he looked down and it only enraged him seeing the sight of his son covered with dirt and a few bruises. The boy just waved his arm at him trying to keep him from getting anymore angry.

"...No Mommy... I chose to come find you. Daddy just let me go so here I am." He smiled brightly up at him.

"But what happened to you? I just washed that coat and you're hurt." Concern was clear in his tone even though he probably knows most of the answer already.

"Well... I was trying to get here b-but on the way I ... was hit a few times and thrown around but I'm fine!" he looked away acting bashful. Being an infamous character in Silent Hill did bring him many enemies, mainly cultists and the few people who believed the superstition behind Walter. Even if he was only a child, they showed no mercy.

"But why didn't you defend yourself?"

"Well they were older but also i was trying to protect something important," Walter looked back a bit to see if it was still alright.

"What-?" Henry leaned in closer but pushed back a little when his son held out a dafodil.

"I grew it myself so it wouldn't die outside," he smiled at his mom who took the flower and looked back up with glassy green eyes. "Happy Birthday, Mommy."

Little Walter jumped into Henry's arms both of them with an overjoyed smile. Finally someone said it.

He put it on his left ear so the flower petals were still visible.

They just sat there both looking out, little Walter was held close, and it made them both happy that they didn't have to suffer in this town anymore. No more watching people die or having to kill anyone. Their lives were finally worth living.

"So... Mommy are you mad at Daddy?"

"... yes I am, I mean a simple happy birthday is all I want..." he thought to himself for a moment. "Then again no one else did either..." Little Walter raised his hand high in the air.

"I did!" Henry chuckled and gave him a warm hug. Walter likes to be embraced by him, since he never was before at the orphanage or even by his real mother who he'd forgotten about. The feeling of someone else's warmth was all he ever wanted in his many years of living and finally after the years alone, he'd gotten his wish with interest. Henry was kind and always protected him when he could. No boy could be any happier in his mind.

Henry slowly got up from the bench with Walter still in his right arm.

"Well, time to head back, I just needed to cool my head," Walter remembered his fathers request to stall him, so he began to tug on his 'mom's' scarf collar.

"What is it?" Walter thought for a while but finally came up with an idea.

"What if they come back?"

"Who?" Walter pointed to his bruises and dirt marks but then buried his head in Henry's shoulder whimpering.

"But you know they can't hurt you with me around."

"...But what if they hurt you?" He was able to become teary eyed when he looked back up at him since half of these feelings were real. He didn't want someone precious to him actually get hurt and those guys were alot bigger than him. Henry did feel bad for the little one.

"Well what do we do?"

"Can we go shopping?"

Well it's not like he had anything planned anyways since Walter didn't even remember to say something. They had been together for about two years so how could he be so selfcentered. The thoughts just made him more angry.

"Sure, why not? I'll spend the day with the only person that cares." and they were off to the supermarket down the street.

"Gotta stall him. Gotta stall him. Gotta stall him." they walked down the aisles looking through the various shelves stacked with items. As soon as he got close enough, Walter purposely pulled a box of cookies that made a whole pile of them come crashing down. Henry of course had to pick them all up wasting his time. He put the little boy down, but when he touched the floor he ran over to another aisle. He threw Robbie at the shelves having more items fall down. He lifted the bunny like a whip and was about to pull down an entire stack of books when Henry grabbed his little wrist from behind right before he was about to swing.

"And just what do you think you're doing, mister?" Walter looked down embarassed and guilty that he had to do all this and annoy Henry. But even if he didn't want to, he had to listen to his older self and do everything he says. The only reason why he hasn't gouged anyone's eyes out yet is because Walter said Henry would get mad at him mostly so he had to behave around him.

Little Walter released his grasp on the bunny letting it plop to the ground and started sobbing quietly. Henry just couldn't stay mad so instead, he just gave him a pat on the head and got down to his eye level. For a second, he thought he saw his friend Harry run by.

_"No...It couldn't have been."_

"You just shouldn't do that," Walter just kept crying choking out many sorry's while latching onto his neck. Henry stood up and started to walk down a different aisle. He couldn't stop sighing here and there to kept his anger in check but his day is more negative than positive.

"Can this day get any worse?" he looked down at Walter,"Well, at least he calmed down."

Henry was mentally exhausted so he just wanted to go home. He got to the check out desk and paid quickly just to leave. He was heading down the street when he heard a voice in the distance.

"Henry~!" he turned around and for some reason Cheryl was running after him. She stopped in front of him and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh hey Cheryl, What's up?" Henry flashed a fake smile that could fool anyone. (he had a natural poker face so sensing his emotional distress was hard unless he threw something at you)

"Henry! Hi! Where ya headed?" she kept smiling at him. She was just one happy camper.

"Home," he said plainly. Cheryl looked down at her watch and then back up.

"Well, um... I'll go with you!" Walter was sleeping on his shoulder. Henry didn't mind the idea of having a friend over so why not?

"Oh, sure..." They began walking down the street but as soon as they turned the corner Henry stopped making Cheryl do the same.

"Hey Cheryl... do you know what today is?" He asked a little hopeful.

"Hmm. Nope!" He just became a bit depressed then. She looked over at Walter who looked passed out but Henry has two bags, one for each hand so Walter was clinging onto his neck on the side. His head was comfortably resting on the scarf.

"Aww, that's just too cute," she commented.

"What?"

"The little bundling of joy on you."

"Oh..." the mood changed,"Yeah."

They kept walking until they finally reached the front door to the apartment building. Cheryl opened the door for Henry but stepped in front of him a second after.

"Wh-What?" Cheryl was way too close to him so the awkward air raced by.

"Here i'll take Walter for you!"

"Thanks," he bent over so she could take him. When he was in her arms, Cheryl ran to the stairs. Henry dropped his bags and searched his pockets. Finally finding his keys, he tossed them to her.

"Meet you upstairs, I'll take the elevator." Cheryl nodded and raced up the steps as Henry waited for the elevator doors with his bags.

Cheryl could run but when she looked down the stair case she saw Henry step in the elevator. It was a very long way up and with the extra weight it was difficult but Cheryl reached the top from the three-four flight staircase. She hit the door and older Walter quickly let her in and shut the door. He took his son from her asking about the situation.

"He's almost here! ...Took the elevator!" Harry motioned Cheryl for her to act and she got behind the counter.

"Did he see you?" Cheryl quietly asked.

"No, he was probably skeptical of the situation."

Older Walter looked at younger Walter with a satisfied expression.

"Good job, son." The little one opened an eye with a smirk seeing that he played his part.

In the elevator, Henry patiently waited for it the reach the right floor. He was thinking about what to make for dinner. But that thought always brought the image of the dead cat Walter put in the fridge as a practical joke. It makes him shiver wondering where he even got it from. Well, it was the first time he'd actually seen Walter laugh so it wasn't all that bad. Just, now when he makes dinner, he opens the fridge with caution.

"Hmm... Well he's Walter Sullivan after all." It's like they lived in two different worlds... alone. But they've built the bridge between them. Sometimes it will break off and crumble a bit, but it's sturdy all the same.

"He's probably gonna give me a hard time when I walk through the door," well maybe throwing the chair was a little over the edge... so maybe... he should apologize...

Henry finally reached the top and stepped out with his groceries. He walked in front of the door and assumed that Cheryl was inside already. The door was locked however so he had to knock on the door. He heard the click to the lock so at least he knew someone was there.

Opening the door he saw that it was pitch black inside. He took caution to going inside since Walter could pounce from the shadows. Slowly Henry walked in feeling around the wall for the light. When he got his hand on the light he pushed the door all the way open and flicked it on.

At that moment everyone sprang out from their hiding places easily startling him.

"*HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENRY~!*" He heard a pop sound and little streamers fell over his head. It took a second but finally he understood what was going on and began blushing a deep red. Henry couldn't say anything since nothing came to mind so instead he glanced around the room. Harry popped open a bottle of champagne which spilled all over the rug, something he'll have to clean later. Heather and Cheryl were holding their gifts out to him. Walter had his arms crossed smirking at his reaction. Little Walter latched onto Henry's leg. Joshua walked up to him silently (mainly since Alex was lightly shoving him forward).

"Go on," Alex gave him a harder shoved causing him to stumble closer only being a half a foot away from Henry. He bent down letting them see eye to eye. Little Walter just looked blankly at Josh which really made him feel even more uncomfortable. But none the less he held out a piece a paper. Henry took it and stood up. It was a childish drawing of him next to a cake twice his size. It was drawn with crayons so it was just a stick figure. Still it was thoughtful even though Josh and him don't really conversate.

"Thank you," Josh just blushed while smiling a bit. Alex just ruffled his hair.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Shut up!" Josh yelled obviously embarrassed walking away.

"Happy Birthday, Henry," Alex laughed following his steaming little brother. Henry tapped on Little Walter's shoulder "Why don't you go play with the other kids?"

He quickly looked at his mom like he was crazy. Walter... being WITH other children. But Henry smiled down to him and it always changed his mind for some reason.

"Fine." he slowly walked over to go interact with the kids. Hopefully he can make a friend or two. Or get rid of some...

Henry got up and saw Walter still standing there against the wall with his arms crossed in the shadows.

"This whole party was probably his doing so he must have not forgotten me after all. Maybe I should thank him... and apologize." He walked just as slowly up to him embarrassingly remembering how he acted the last time. They were only a few feet apart by the time he stopped. He looked down to hide his blush.

"...Th-thank-"

"I like the flower."

"What?" he asked looking straight up at him. Walter just delicately touched one of the petals on the dafodil residing in his hair.

"Did I give that to you?" Hard question to answer if the two are the same person. Silent Hill will never be a simple matter. Instead of answering he just smiled a bit at him with a childlike innocence making even Walter blush.

"Thank you... and sorry..."

"Sorry? What for?"

"For storming away and for throwing the chair at you... Are you mad?" Walter pat his head making Henry notice how much taller the blonde was than him.

"Now why would I be mad, I planned for all that to happen." Well as far as you know..." he thought to himself. Henry saw fit to give him a kiss that Walter was just fine with seeing how he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey you two love birds!" Forcing them to seperate thanks to a clearly drunk Heather swaying the champagne bottle around.

"Heather! You're too young to be drinking!" Harry yelled at his adopted daughter.

"Pfft! I...I could be ol...older to you for all we know! Walter!" She stumbled over to the confused two almost falling twice. She grabbed Henry's hand and glared at

Walter as best she could," Don't keep em' for yourself! This...This is a party for- for this guy!" she yelled jabbing him in the chest repeadedly. Harry just facepalmed in embarrassment by her behavior.

"B-But..." Henry tried to protest with the drunken Heather pulling him away. Walter just waved a hand gesturing that it was fine so he finally gave up and went into the crowd of people who all tried talking to him at the same time. Harry kept apologizing whenever Heather acted up but other than that it was a good conversation letting everyone catch up. Walter just stayed in the shadow looking at his brunette who was now being teased because of the girly look the flower gave him.

"Ok, now it's time to open your presents~!" Drunk Heather threw her hand up into the air while her free arm had Henry in a headlock. She was too intoxicated to see that she was suffocating him, so James had to pull them apart. Within seconds a table was piled with colorfully wrapped boxes of all shapes and sizes.

"...Wow you guys didn't have to get me anything," Henry said picking up one of the boxes.

"oh shaddup and open them!~* she said.

"Yeah, but who's this from?"

"Oh, that's mine," Harry said stepping forward," I hope you like it."

Henry felt like a five year old ripping over wrapping paper on Chrismas. Out of the shiny wrapping was a black case and inside was a silver Rollex watch.

"Woah! Where did you get this?" Henry had always wanted one but the deserted town had no shops to sell them.

"Well after the town cleared up, some guy started a pawn shop down the street and it was the only thing there that seemed like a good gift.

"Thank you!" he smiled with so much happy innocence it could have made even the evilest of demons blush (Walter had to look away again).

The next gift was small but sounded fragile and on the top was a sticker that said "From: Heather". Henry wasted no time tearing off the neatly wrapped covering. Opening another case revealed a Saint's medallion. Henry gave a relieved sigh. Last month little Walter had broken the last one and he was caught very much off guard with a haunting in his shower(curtousy of Walter Sullivan).

"You're welcome!" Heather yelled slapping him on the back. The rest of the presents were just as thoughtful. James had given him a few medical books that would definetly be useful since both Walters find sharp objects fun to play with. Three presents were left by the door that were wrapped in bright fabrics. The first to open was from Claudia which was a silver taser. Even though she didn't have anything against Henry, it was still suprising that the crazy bat would send something. The second box said Vincent on it and everyone could tell by the OCD perfectionist wrapping that it was him. The gift was a sword of obedience and a note was attached to it. Henry read it aloud for his guests to hear.

"Dear Henry,  
Don't really know you or anything but I saw this stuck in some slutty looking ghost with long black hair. Anyway, since you haven't done anything to annoy me like most have I thought I'd send it.  
-Vincent"

"Well... That was...um... thoughtful, I guess?" Harry added. "Heather must have mentioned you to Vincent at some point before. Not many people go to that nut house of a church let alone to see Vincent."

"Really? That's great," Henry smiled at the thought but paused for a minute. The first thing that crossed his mind was that he realized, this is a pretty small world that they live in. Everyone knows everyone else and it's nice that people get over their madness and crazed riots pretty quickly in Silent Hill so making friends was easy for this quiet type photographer. The other thought had came aloud.

"Hey, long black hair? Ghost? Slut? Don't tell me he let-!" Henry was cut off by a hand being softly placed on his shoulder. Walter had somehow shifted through the crowd and stood next to him.

"Don't worry... Cynthia, correct?" Henry just nodded in response. "I don't think you have to worry about her."

This time, James stepped in.

"Wait, you mean those creepy things that floated around moaning? Yeah! I've seen those, but I could never kill any of them. They kept getting back up and I have no idea why."

"James... That's probably because they were ghosts and couldn't die." Alex interrupted.

Walter shrugged off James's stupidity and continued on.

"Anyways, I don't think you'll have to worry about her anymore." He smiled to Henry giving a bit of comfort.

"How can you say that?" He asked.

"Well, it's simple really. Of course she would come after the last living sacrament, so one night I found her watching you sleep. I was able to simply dispose of her by smashing her head in and trapping her in Frank's wall."

"Frank? You mean James's dad? Well I'm sure gonna get hell for that." Henry sighed knowing how Frank is always on his case for every small detail ever since he was let out of the apartment. How was he supposed to pay the rent if he couldn't even walk out the front door? And Walter and him always start arguing about the umbilical cord that sits in his house for god knows why.

But ironically the last gift was sent from Frank. "Oh, my dad actually got you something?" James peered over his shoulder as the box was torn open. In it was a white box that was quickly taped together. Walter took out a kitchen knife from his coat pocket and handed it to Henry. He just raised a disapproving eyebrow and turned back to the box.

"I'm not even going to comment..." he said cutting into the box. Gliding the blade through the thick layer of adhesive tape, the box finally opened revealing a dark gray object.

Harry saw Henry having a bit of trouble removing whatever it was inside, so he held the annoying box as Henry flung back with the present.

"I-It's a radio." he said, regaining his balance.

"A what?" Walter asked eyeing the mysterious contraption.

"It's a radio. You know, the thing that lets you listen to music and whatever else was going on in the outside world. When I moved in, there was one that the last resident had and I didn't want to throw away something that was still functioning. It's still on the shelf over there." Henry pointed over the the bookshelf near the window that every sober person looked to. Heather just twirled her head around in the chair staring into space.

"Oh yeah, I saw that before." Walter said, looking back at the brunette. "I think it's broken, though. The thing would always get static whenever I walked by it and random sounds would come out of it."

"Well, now I can replace it." Henry thought for a moment and stood up about to trash the older radio.

"But could you do that later?"

"Why? I've already opened everyone's present and there's-"

"There's one you haven't opened yet." Harry and James smiled to each other but stood where they were.

"What? Whose?" Henry turned to Walter with a dumbstruck expression.

From another pocket the tall blonde pulled out a small red box with black lacing neatly tying it together.

"Mine." he said handing it to the blushing Henry.

"You got me something too? What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Henry looked down at it with curious eyes as the string came undone. He slowly opened the small case only to stare wide eyed at a golden heart shaped locket set on a velvet cushion. Walter could actually see the deep crimson in his face and was startled as tears welled in his eyes.

"Receiver, are you alright?" Henry kept quiet holding the necklace close. Walter was really confused now. Did he like the gift or not? Finally he was relieved when Henry embraced him.

"So you like the present then?"

"I love it," he lifted his head to show the blushing smile on his face. Everyone had just grinned and let them have the moment until Heather stood up and grabbed their attention by once again trying to pull Henry away from Walter. This time, the blonde kept his grip on the receiver's waist and refused to let go with a nonchalant expression. The man being tugged on just blushed harder choking out "um"s and "uh"s.

"Walter! Don't take advantage of the situation!" Walter, with a master poker-face on, stared at Heather without loosening any strength.

"I can't help it if I'm selfish with what's mine."

"No fair! He's everyone's to have!"

"I'm not a fan of sharing my favorite toy."

"But I wanna play with him too!"

"Why don't you go play with that wine bottle over there and leave us be? I can see you are clearly still intoxicated."

"The only thing I see is a dog being greedy with his bone!"

In the backround , almost everyone was watching the argument laughing hysterically at the comedic act. Harry kept his face buried in his hand unable to look at the utter embarrassment. Even though Walter was as serious as could be, it was funny to see him dish out comebacks to a drunk girl. Finally, someone decided to step in between and pull Henry from both of them. The brunette looked up fuzzily to see James holding him back while laughing.

"You guys, you're about to make the birthday boy faint with those comments!" Walter and Heather stared menacingly at each other growling before turning away with their arms crossed.

"This human is lucky I can only have 21 sacraments..." he grumbled under his breath.

"U jelly?" Heather smirked but kept her place.

"Why would I be a concentrated fruit spread on toast?" Walter raised an eyebrow at the odd retort.

"Uh... never mind..." she giggled as she darted back for the quarter full bottle of champagne spilling on the floor.

Soon the day winded down and the foggy day became a misty night. The guests left one by one giving their last farewells and birthday wishes to Henry at the door on the way out. Harry, Heather, and James were the last to go with a different goodbye. Heather stood forward a bit more sober than before but still swayed as she walked.

"Come on." Harry said impatiently. "Out with it."

"Ugh, fine. I'm sorry for causing a ruckus and stuff and uh... bye." she tightly squeezed fragile Henry, secretly sticking her tongue at Walter who winced at it.

"Close enough. Alright see you later Henry, and Happy Birthday."

Yeah catch you later." James patted his shoulder with a secret sly smirk to Walter. As he and Harry walked out they both whispered "Mission Complete" and walked off.

Henry closed the door and slid down sighing in exhaustion. Little Walter came out of nowhere and sat on his lap.

"Mommy, I'm tired." he yawned out.

"Oh you are? It must have been an exciting day for you then. Did you make new friends?"

"I guess so... But Josh was too quiet and Laura wouldn't stop talking. but they're nice after a while."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Henry snuggled up with the ball of energy making him notice the new necklace.

"Hey! What's that?" he took it into his tiny hands and eyed the sparkling object. "Wh-Where'd you get that!"

"Daddy gave it to me." The small boy looked over at his older self and stared surprisingly at him. He saw the man hold a finger to his lips shushing him, then read them saying _"Just let him have it"_. They both knew that necklace was given to them by their birth mother but only little Walter couldn't understand why he would give such a precious and sacred thing away. Then again, the "mother" he has now holds far more love and importance than the one they never knew so a small trinket from her actually meant nothing in comparison. It was just the last bit they had that kept the connection to emotions and compassion. Henry is able to bring out the humanity they once felt and in time, became their reason for existing.

Astonished at the perplexity of the quick gift, he smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Mommy?" Silence. "Mom-?" Little Walter noticed Henry's arms go limp and panicked a bit before looking up only to find him dead asleep. The man standing by realized and chuckled at his receiver's adorable face. Lifting the light man, Walter carried Henry bridal style to the room and laid him in bed. He tossed a bit, snored and then rested quietly again. The two left awake crept out and softly closed the door.

"Now that that's over, I can relax for a while."

"But wait. Daddy... What are you going to do about the anniversary thing that mommy was talking about? Isn't it tomorrow?"

...

"...The what?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! This took months to make and I'm quite satisfied with it. You probably did seeing how you're able to read this message. (yeah, seewhatididthere?) I hope to make more in the future if I don't get blocked again and a few people say that they liked the story. I want to brush up on comedy and write some of those but for now I'm going to sleep -_-


End file.
